Warming The Crowd
Warming the Crowd is a quest available in Divinity: Original Sin. Walkthrough # Speak to either Cedric or Gallagher In the southern part of Cyseal town to initiate the quest. # Speak to Gallagher, and report back to Cedric after learning that Gallagher is a crowd warmer. # Speak to Gallagher again, and try to convince him to warm Cedric's crowd instead. Complete the RPS check. (130xp + 115xp) #* Both Intimidate and Charm checks receive a +1 bonus. #* Failing this RPS check finishes the quest without reward. # Speak to Reginald once the crowd has switched sides to complete the quest. (90xp) Alternatively, you can follow these steps if you fail the RPS check with Gallagher (The journal entries for these steps are written down in the quest Headless Nick). # Speak to either Cedric or Gallagher In the southern part of Cyseal town to initiate the quest. # Speak to Katarina to prepare the stage for your own performance. # (Optional) '''Speak to Gallagher, and bribe (-100g) him to warm the crowd for your own stage. #* If you do not bribe him, you will only attract a couple of people to your stage, making it nigh-on impossible to perform the last step. # Speak to the Stage Master to start either a one-man show or a two-man show. #* Read the following books in the library to gather source materials: #*# '''Cracking up a Crowd: the Definitive Guide #*# Cyseal's Genesis: a Play # Complete the play, and steal Nick's Head. Reward *130 XP for updating the quest *115 XP for winning the Charisma game * 90 XP for completing the quest Notes *This quest must be completed if you want to complete the quest Headless Nick. *Unorthodox methods to complete this quest. *#You can use a Teleportation spell to send Reginald in a corner (minimal damage fixed with a single Regeneration spell, and only a -5 reputation loss), and then steal Nick's head right under everyone's nose. When you come back later, Reginald will be back before the stage (selfishly) crying over Nick's loss, so even the displacement is fixed on its own. *#Another way to steal Nick's head is to use a smoke grenade. Journal Entries (After speaking with Cedric) ''We met Cedric, a frustrated entertainer at the fair, who told us he was desperate to attract a crowd.'' (After speaking with Gallagher) ''We met Gallagher, a crowd warmer, who told us the performer Reginald had paid him to enliven the show.'' (After failing Gallagher's RPS check) ''Gallagher couldn't be convinced to work for Cedric. Reginald's crowd is full as ever, while Cedric plays to empty benches.'' ' '(After succeeding Gallagher's RPS check) ''We convinced Gallagher to draw a crowd for Ceric instead.'' (After talking to Reginald) ''We told Reginald that his crowd warmer was working for Cedric now. He didn't take the news well.'' (After stealing Nick's Head) ''Since we made off with his star performer, Reginald had to end his show.'' Gallery warming_the_crowd_location.png|The location for the quest, southern Cyseal town ru:Разогрев толпы Category:Original Sin quests Category:Divinity: Original Sin Side Quests